battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing Is Written
Nothing Is Written is a chapter featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 1. Players assume the role of Zara Ghufran, a female rebel involved with the against the Ottoman Empire. Acting as the right hand of T. E. Lawrence, the rebel assists in securing weapons and supplies as Lawrence's band of fighters prepares to face the Canavar, an Ottoman Armored Train that has been wreaking havoc on the rebels.The Single Player Of Battlefield 1 Synopsis Hidden in Plain Sight The Arabs are rebelling against the Ottoman Empire, who has been their colonizer for over four hundred years. Small bands of tribes aim to overthrow the Ottomans, and a British officer, T. E. Lawrence, is working with them. One of them is Zara Ghufran, a female rebel. Zara finds a derailed Ottoman train being guarded by Ottoman soldiers, which contains an interesting cargo. Zara infiltrates the area in order to get inside a train car, killing or evading enemies on the way. Zara gets inside and finds the cargo, a code book that consists of cryptic language. However, reinforcements arrived fast, forcing Zara to surrender. The reinforcements are led by Tilkici, an Ottoman general. Lawrence's rebels arrive to kill all but Tilkici, with Lawrence revealing himself. Upon asking who Zara is, she punches him, ranting about the freedom. Tilkici mocks Zara and the rebels about the freedom they desire, which consists of an armored train, the Canavar, which is aimed at killing allies, families, and destroying homes. The freedom is death. Hearing this, Zara punches him and slashes his face and ear. Lawrence interrupts, telling Zara to think about sparing Tilkici. Zara interrogates Tilkici on how to stop the train. Tilkici reveals that the train can be talked to by using cryptic language, like the one in the book. The rebels cheer on, Tilkici proclaims that the Arabs will lose their lands from the world. Lawrence gets inside the train car to interrogate Tilkici. Young Men's Work It is revealed that the Canavar needs three cryptic messages, to be sent by homing pigeons. Three points were chosen to send pigeons: an occupied village, a weapons depot, and ancient ruins. Zara can perform reconnaissance of the three in any order, killing or avoiding the Ottomans, and killing the commanders and send the pigeons out to send the message to stand down. On the third pigeon, however, Tilkici arrives and punches Zara, fainting her. Tilkici drags Zara to the desert and reveals that the Canavar now knows the location of Lawrence's camp, and the train will fire an artillery strike in the camp, and kill any survivors. Zara then kills Tilkici by forcing him to stab himself in the throat with her Jambiya while he was teasing her face with it. Zara frees herself, and in the distance sees the fiery glow of Lawrence's camp being attacked by the Canavar. Zara gets in a horse and dashes to Lawrence's camp, but Lawrence and the rebels escaped just in time after Tilkici escaped. Lawrence plans to destroy the train where it will stop to take in steam water. Zara will rig explosives on the train tracks after killing any sentries, then Lawrence will rally the rebels to charge through the train. Lawrence warns Zara that even if the explosives are detonated, there might be a chance the rebels will not arrive. Zara comments that until it is set off, the chance is uncertain. Hear the Desert Zara heads to the village where the train will stop to take in steam water. She must deal with all enemies and destroy all Ottoman armored vehicles. After killing and destroying them all, Zara sets up explosives to be exploded by a remote above a house, as the train is arriving. As the train arrives, Zara detonates the explosives, and the rebels arrive successfully. Zara and the rebels then proceed to destroy the armored train using explosives and field guns, as the train is being supported by Ottoman infantry and aircraft. After destroying the train, Lawrence finds that Zara has fulfilled her "revenge" by destroying the train. Lawrence now aims to conquer the Suez Canal and offers Zara to come with him by asking her about battleships. Video Walkthroughs ᴴᴰ Battlefield 1 PC - "Nothing Is Written" 【4K 60FPS】 【NO HUD】【MAX SETTINGS】 Gallery Nothing is Written Description.jpg|Official chapter description Battlefield-1-14.jpg|Concept art Codex Entries Achievements and Trophies Tips *In Hidden in Plain Sight it is possible to capture the FT-17 tank. To do this, you must find it near the tent, far away from the train, and kill the tanker staying near the vehicle. *In Young Men's Work be careful while travelling through the desert as there are two Ottoman trucks patrolling the area. These trucks drive on constant paths through each outpost. You can destroy them without being detected if you attack them away from larger outposts. *In the same part, if you get detected, Ottoman trucks will get your coordinates and start the chase. If you hide in the building, they will surround it and use their flashlights to show your position. *While sneaking to the ancient ruins, at first kill the snipers who are at the cliffs (first in the tower, second near the pigeon case). Killing them will help you in infiltrating the ruins. *In Hear the Desert, if you get detected, be aware of soldiers climbing the ladders, as they actually try to man the mortar or MG. *While fighting the Canavar, find the Tankgewehr M1918 and use it to destroy the specific turrets of the train. If you do this, the only danger that will remain is the mortars. Trivia *The name 'Nothing Is Written' is a reference to a line of dialogue in the 1962 film, . During a trek through the desert, Lawrence and a detachment of Arab soldiers lose a member of their party, Gasim, in the night. Lawrence insists he must save the man, while the others attempt to dissuade him; one says "Gasim's time has come, Lawrence. It is written." In response, Lawrence offers, "Nothing is written," before riding off in search of Gasim. *The chapter name "Young Men's Work" is a reference to another line of dialogue in Lawrence of Arabia, spoken by Prince Feisal: "There's nothing further here for a warrior. We drive bargains. Old men's work. Young men make wars, and the virtues of war are the virtues of young men. Courage and hope for the future. Then old men make the peace. And the vices of peace are the vices of old men. Mistrust and caution. It must be so." *In chronological order, Nothing is Written is the third chapter to take place in the campaign, after The Runner and Friends In High Places. *The Achievement Trophy 'All Men Dream' is also an excerpt from a famous quote by T. E. Lawrence "All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible." *In Young Men's Work, when stealthy moving through enemy strongholds, four conversations between Ottoman soldiers can be heard: **The first one, in the desert outpost, is a conversation between Turkish watchman and officer, who give him orders and informs about Canavar and Bedouin's plans and tactics. **The second can be heard in the village when staying on the roof of a building where the officer is. In this conversation, two Ottoman soldiers discuss their imported German rifles. One of Ottomans says, that Central Powers are losing the war because of old equipment. **The third conversation can be heard in the ruins (main street) and is between Ottoman soldier and officer. The commander finds out that one of his soldiers isn't doing his work properly and asks him, what he is doing. Soldier answers "Nothing", without any respect. The officer gets angry and tells the soldier to do his work or he'll be sent to sweeping roads. Later, he informs, that the soldier should pay respect to his commander ("Nothing what? Nothing, * *! I passed the commission and deserved that promotion!"). **The fourth can be heard in ruins, next to the Ottoman tank (the one close to the railway). Turkish tanker and support are talking about their new officer, who really wants to catch a bullet. They also plan to assassinate their commander during the shootout, so it looks like enemy gunfire, and say that killing officers by soldiers is common in the war. *Scorpions can be seen scuttling in the desert in Young Men's Work. *In Young Men's Work, at the desert outpost, player can see the Ottoman soldier shooting the howitzer at the desert. If player tracks the artillery shell (with sniper scope or binoculars), it actually hits the British Mark V Landship convoy, as there are three destroyed tanks. *In Young Men's Work player can sometimes see shooting stars while looking at the sky. *In Hear the Desert, the Arab rebels that appear during the train boss fight are speaking in English, spouting the British soldier voice lines. References Category:Levels of Battlefield 1 Category:Night combat